1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft security system for computers using a universal serial bus port. In particular, the invention relates to a sensor integrated with a universal serial bus connector that connects the computer or peripheral with a central alarm system, so that if the connecting cable is cut or damaged, or the connector is disconnected, an alarm is triggered at the central alarm system.
2. The Prior Art
Computers in large business establishments, and especially those on display in electronics stores, are highly prone to theft. Therefore, many computers are manually locked to the workstations or display shelves with a bicycle-type lock to prevent theft. These locks, however strong, can often be broken and the computer then stolen, with no detection. Large work spaces or retail computer stores can have large numbers of computers in one small area, and would thus be at a great loss if the computers were stolen.